Say Please
by AnitaConDoin
Summary: Jasper visits his therapist to work through some of his issues, but Edward isn't your everyday therapist and this isn't your everyday session. ***WARNING explicit sexual content which some readers may find offensive***


**Authors note**

*****WARNING*****

**This story features explicit sexual content with specific focus on humiliation and degradation. There is no rape; everything mentioned in this piece of writing is consensual.**

I am currently looking for a beta reader, I have been told that my punctuation/grammar is not great and I would like someone to help me with my future stories/projects. Please note that not all of my writing will be this… extreme.

I would love to hear from you if you loved this, I would love to hear from you if you thought it sucked but only if you have a problem with my writing and If you hated it because of the content/story line then please kindly fuck off and when you get there fuck off some more :).

* * *

"Your 3 o'clock is here Mr Masen"

Edward's assistant Bella's voice buzzed over the intercom. Pushing the blinking red button he requested,

"Show him in to the black room Bella and tell him I want him naked and in the presentation position by the time I enter".

Spinning around in his high backed, black leather office chair to face his mahogany filing cabinet, Edward pulled open the draw containing the files G-I and flicked his nimble fingers across the tops of the manila brown holders to dig out his next clients information. _Gardener, Geddes, Gordon, Hale – Jasper_ he thought to himself as he found the folder he was looking for and, after spinning back round to place it back on his desk, started to skim through the highlighted information.

_**Jasper Hale:**_

_**CEO of a large law firm, married with 2 kids (teenagers) and a dog. He is expected to hold together the company by making ruthless decisions but also keeping morale up within the work force and then to come home and be the typical manly man and support his household, his wife is loving and kind but adds to his stress by requesting he complete several DIY projects at the weekend and then nagging when they aren't done (in Mr Hale's own words). **_

_**Preferences/needs:**_

_**Name calling**_

_**Degradation**_

_**Humiliation**_

_**Bondage/restriction – to not feel in control**_

_**Slight pain**_

_**In the last session Mr Hale's movement was restricted to crawling, his head was to never be higher than my waist and he was to respond to every question by barking like a dog (unless asked what colour he was). After inserting a medium sized butt plug (after working up from a small one over the last 3 sessions) which had a dogs tail attached, I marched Mr Hale around the room before having him kneel in front of me while I sat. He particularly enjoyed it when I called him a "good slut" while he sucked my cock but I had expected that. To further push his limits I changed position so I was standing in front of him and I held his head in place with the dogs leash I had attached to his collar and made him open his mouth and beg for my cum like a "good little doggy". His reaction to me coming on his face had him leaking from his cock quite nicely however instead of allowing him release I had him beg once again by making him lick my feet. Once I was satisfied that he was thoroughly wound up I told him he could cum like a dog does and gave him a large teddy to hump. Mr Hale tucked the bear between his legs and thrust against it hard and erratically while I stood over him holding his leash and saying things like "what a filthy disgusting piece of shit you are, look at you fucking that toy like it has a wet pussy and tits. What would your wife think if she saw what a pathetic mess you are hmm?" After Mr Hale came on the teddy I had him lick it clean and then I ended the scene. Once he was dressed I asked if he needed any aftercare from me and once he declined I left him with Rose so they could analyse his thoughts and feelings about his session.**_

_**Notes for the next session:**_

_**He enjoyed the plug stretching him further**_

_**Mentioning his wife thinking of him in a degrading way instantly made him climax**_

_**Need to explore his pain threshold a little further as he mentioned he would like to explore that before he left to speak with Rose**_

Once Edward had read through his notes he stepped out from behind his desk and gave himself a once over in the mirror that was hanging on his office door. From his black brogues up to his charcoal grey suit trousers and over his freshly pressed black shirt, Edward was the poster boy, or poster MAN, for office hottie even if this wasn't your typical office. Satisfied that he looked the part of the dominating man he loved to be he stepped out in to the main reception area and strode purposefully and confidently towards the black room.

Pushing open the door he found Mr Hale waiting on his spread knees with his hands touching the floor behind him, not a stitch on him, just as Edward had requested. Closing the door and locking it behind him Edward ignored the naked and getting increasingly harder man and walked slowly towards the wooden cupboard on the opposite side of the room, where he began to extract the toys/instruments he would be using in today's session.

After selecting a medium sized, pink sparkly butt plug and the corresponding lubrication, a pink cock and ball ring, the pink Hello Kitty Hitachi wand, butterfly nipple clamps and several lengths of pink hemp rope Edward turned and placed them on the table directly in front of Mr Hale's eye line. Once he was satisfied that Mr Hale had looked over his choices Edward addressed him for the first time,

"Well well well, back again slut? Not had enough of me using that whore mouth of yours yet? Or maybe this time you'd like me to stretch that tight little ass with my cock instead of a plug? Hmm, would you like that you fucking cunt?"

As Edward spoke he slowly walked around Mr Hale's kneeling form, lingering behind him as he spoke about fucking his ass, before coming back to loom over him. Edward smirked when Mr Hale gave no response,

"You're learning cum dumpster, you remembered what happened last time you used that mouth without my permission don't you? You can answer pig"

Mr Hale answered "Yes Sir" and was ashamed, and incredibly aroused, when it came out strained and husky as he remembered Edward spanking him while he was bent over his knees like a naughty child.

Chuckling at Mr Hale's obvious arousal Edward turned towards his tray of toys and barked out,

"Forehead on the ground in front of you, palms by your head, knees together and ass up in the air like a good little whore"

Picking up the lube and the sparkly butt plug he walked back behind Mr Hale's kneeling form and squeezed some of the pink goo on to his rosebud, Edward began slowly massaging it in with his fingers. Once Edward had worked 2 of his fingers in to Mr Hale's tight hole and had started working on a 3rd finger, Mr Hale started to moan and rock back slightly on to Edward's probing fingers. Bringing his hand down hard and firm on to Mr Hale's pale ass cheek and a quick order to "keep still whore" soon stopped that unwanted movement. Finally when Edward was satisfied that he had stretched Mr Hale's hole enough to accept the butt plug, he squeezed a little more of the pink goo on to the sparkly sex toy and slowly began pushing it in to Mr Hale's needy hole.

"Do you like that you dirty cunt? Yeah you do, you love having this girly pink plug pushed deep in to your ass. Say it; tell me you're a sissy little fuck that likes things shoved in his ass."

Taking a shaky breathe Mr Hale moaned out,

"Yes Sir, I'm a sissy little fuck and I like things in my ass."

Edward laughed at Mr Hale's admittance and once the plug was fully seated deep in his client's ass he began to tap a random rhythm against the base sending little vibrations deep in to Mr Hale.

"You think I don't know how much you like it you sick fuck? I can see just how much you like it by the mess you've leaked out on to my nice clean floors, whose gonna clean that up hmm? You think I want to touch that dirty sticky mess that's leaked out of your pathetic cock?"

As Edward berated and humiliated him, Mr Hale started to moan and squirm. His hips started to rock subconsciously as he desperately sort out friction for his throbbing cock. Seeing how needy and hard Mr Hale was getting was starting to affect Edward. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight as his cock started to swell and press against his fly which was creating a delicious pleasure pain friction. Edward stood up from behind Mr Hale, adjusted his ever hardening cock, and moved to stand in front of him once again.

"Look at me slut,"

Commanded Edward. Once Mr Hale's icy blues were focused on to Edward's fresh greens Edward gave him his next instructions,

"Shuffle that worthless body back until your cock sucking mouth is hovering over that disgusting mess you made and then use that pitiful tongue to lick up every last drop, understand cum whore?"

"Yes Sir"

Mr Hale replied while complying obediently with Edward's commands. Once the salty pre-cum was coating his tongue Mr Hale moaned and began to lick the stickiness up in earnest. Edward palmed his rock solid cock through his pants as he watched Mr Hale slurp up his own pre-cum,

"Fuck, slut! Look at you lapping up your own pre-cum like a dehydrated dog. Jesus you're disgusting, imagine what your wife would say if she could see you right now?"

At the mention of his wife Mr Hale began whining and keening as his cock twitched against his hard abs, seeing how excited he was Edward decided to slow down with the humiliation for now as he didn't want Mr Hale cumming ahead of schedule. Turning from Mr Hale, Edward walked to one corner of the room and sat in the high backed armchair and beckoned Mr Hale to him by crooking his finger devilishly. Mr Hale made to get up off his hands and knees,

"Ah-ah-ah, on your hands and knees slut. Dogs crawl to their masters not walk upright like decent men"

Admonished by Edwards condescending tone Mr Hale sunk back on to his knees and awkwardly began the oh so humiliating but oh so wonderfully pleasurable crawl towards the only man that has ever cum in his mouth. Watching Mr Hale crawl to him had Edward's own cock throbbing in anticipation, as the subservient man crawled ever closer Edward lowered the zipper on his fly and pulled his thick aching flesh out of the tight confines of his suit trousers. Stroking his veiny shaft slowly he shifted lower in his chair just as Mr Hale arrived in between his spread thighs. Mr Hale watched hungrily has Edward achingly slow pulled his palm up and down his cock, spreading the pre-cum over his tip with his thumb.

"See something you like cunt, you may answer?"

Edward smirked down at Mr Hale

"Yes Sir"

Mr Hale licked his lips as he watched in a mesmerised daze as Edward fucked his own fist. Grabbing a fistful of Mr Hales dirty blonde curls he pulled his head towards his lap and positioned his mouth against his leaking head,

"Well open up you sissy slut, it's not gonna suck itself"

And with that he pushed Mr Hales head down his long cock until his nose was buried in Edward's pubic hair. Holding him down Edward groaned as he felt Mr Hale gag around his swollen tip before pulling him back up his thick cock. Keeping a tight hold of Mr Hale's hair he used the leverage to set a punishing pace, fucking Mr Hale's wet mouth hard and fast, occasionally holding him down when he bottomed out in to his throat so Edward could enjoy the constricting feeling around his head.

"Fuck, shit, that's it you dirty whore tighten those pretty lips up. Yes, Jesus, fuck you're sucking me so good slut I just love the way you gag on my dick like a little bitch. You love it don't you, drooling all over your chin as you suck me hard"

As Edward's orgasm rushed ever closer he began thrusting back in to Mr Hale's willing mouth, his breathing quickened, his heart raced and his fist tightened in Mr Hale's hair causing him to moan around Edward. Feeling his balls start to tighten he pulled and pushed Mr Hale over his cock a few more times before holding him down so he could cum long and hard down his throat. Tipping his head back, squeezing his eyes closed, moaning and twitching in Mr Hale's mouth Edward released thick rope after rope of creamy cum down Mr Hale's gagging throat. Once he had emptied his balls in to Mr Hale he relaxed his hold on his now damp curls and let him sink back so his filled ass was resting on his heels. As Edward composed himself after the coma inducing orgasm he stroked his thumb over Mr Hale's cheek and slightly swollen lips, opening his eyes he looked down at Mr Hale and smiled before asking,

"What colour are you?"

"Green Sir"

Panted Mr Hale, receiving Edward's cum had left him feeling relaxed and horny. He felt like a heroin addict welcoming his next fix and he was eager to move on to the next stage of the session. Once Edward was satisfied that Mr Hale was ok to keep going he tucked himself back in to his pants and gestured to the other corner of the room where a metal St Andrews cross was positioned,

"Crawl towards your next adventure cum dumpster and be quick about it, now I've had my use of you I'm beginning to become bored with you"

Mr Hale scrambled across the black, tilled floor and sat in front of it waiting for Edward like an excited puppy. Mr Hale's cock twitched with every step Edward took towards him after he had collected the pink rope,

"Up fuck face, with your arms out by your sides away from your body. Good sissy boy"

Edward wrapped the rope around Mr Hale's torso, crossing it between his pecks and then again between his shoulder blades before he circled it around his narrow waist and then separated the 2 ends so they could be stretched over his firm ass checks and then coiled around his muscular thighs.

"Look at how pretty you look! Sissy little boy's look good in pink, I can see how much you like it, your pathetic cock won't stop waiving at me. I see you, you dirty tool, and I'll get to you in a second. Such a greedy little fuck toy aren't you"

Taking a hold of Mr Hale's hands to keep him steady Edward instructed him to step up and press his back to the metal cross and once he was in position to raise his arms above his head and spread his legs where Edward then proceed to secure his wrists and ankles in the leather cuffs that are attached to the cross. After making sure the cuffs weren't tight enough to chafe Mr Hale's skin, Edward then began winding the remaining rope around the cross and then through the rope that was wrapped around Mr Hale's waist and thighs, these restrictions would allow Mr Hale to thrust ever so slightly doing nothing but frustrating and winding himself up further.

Turning back to his table of toys Edward picks up the lube again and the pink cock ring and begins to stroke Mr Hale's painfully hard dick, lubricating him enough to slide the rubber cock ring down to his base and then looping the second ring around balls. Edward flicks the head of Mr Hale's cock and laughs as he flinches in pain,

"Oh you like that pig? Then you're guna love this"

Edward smiled devilishly at Mr Hale, turned to his table of tricks and then back around holding the butterfly nipple clamps. He takes Mr Hale's nipples in between his thumbs and the knuckles of his index fingers and with increasing pressure pinches harder and harder until Mr Hale cries out in pleasurable pain and his nipples are had enough for the clamps. Once Edward has the clamps secured over Mr Hale's now throbbing nipples he softly runs his fingers over his tight abs, avoiding brushing the tip of his swollen cock, and asks,

"What colour are you?"

After several deep panting breathes Mr Hale rasps out,

"Green Sir"

Nodding, Edward then pours more of the silky lubricant on to Mr Hale's weeping dick and after covering the shaft by pumping his hand over him a few times he pulls his fist up to the purple mushroom head and, loosening his grip so he is just barley touching him, he growls out,

"If you want to cum slut you have to work for it. Come on show me how much you want it; thrust that pathetic sissy dick in to my hand"

Mr Hale pumped, rotated and thrust as hard as he could but because of the rope and Edward's slack grip he barely obtained any friction, frustrated and so painfully hard Mr Hale began to beg,

"Please sir, please let me cum, fuck, please, I need it please!"

Edward just laughed and removed his hand to flick and tug at the nipple clamps while Mr Hale continued to rock his hips slightly.

"Such a needy little fuck toy aren't you, desperate little cunt that needs to spill his dirty spunk all over himself and my floor. Well I'm not done with you yet whore so you better pull yourself back from the edge because if you cum before I let you you'll be in a whole world of pain"

Taking big gulping breaths and stilling his hips Mr Hale nodded his understanding and started to recite the figures off today's company financial report as a distraction from the burning need bubbling in his lower stomach. As he watched Mr Hale relax a little Edward picked up the Hello Kitty wand and, turning it on low, let it touch the nipple clamps sending painful yet exciting vibrations through his chest and down to his tight balls.

"FUCK!"

Yelled Mr Hale, forgetting all about this morning's report as his attention was brought slamming back to his aching balls and throbbing cock. Edward placed his free hand against Mr Hale's jaw, tightened his grip and whispered in to his ear,

"You look like such a pathetic horny mess you know that right? Squealing and squirming like a stuck pig, begging for release like a needy little bitch"

Pulling his hand back Edward slapped Mr Hale lightly across the cheek and turned up the vibrations on the wand. Edward watched Mr Hale's reactions closely and just as he started to thrust his hips and flex his muscular thighs again he removed the wand and stepped back to take in Mr Hale's current state. Mr Hale's reaction to the pain had been more intense than Edward had anticipated and after assessing the situation and deciding that Mr Hale wouldn't be able to hold off his orgasm much longer, he reached the decision that he would finally let Mr Hale cum.

Reaching out and grasping the clamps in his fingers Edward instructed Mr Hale to take a deep breath and then pulled the clamps off the needy man's aching nipples, this was accompanied by a string of curses and pleasurable grunts as painful tingles stabbed at Mr Hale's nipples. Edward then wrapped his lubricated palm around the base of Mr Hale's overly sensitive cock and with a firm grip began to pump and twist his palm over his shaft in a steady constant rhythm while he place the wand on the underside of the freely leaking tip. Mr Hale was a bucking, moaning, grunting mess in Edward's hands. His eyes were screwed shut and he was thrusting his hips as fast as he could while chanting please over and over.

"That's it you filthy slut, beg me to let you come. You're so disgusting rutting in to my palm like a pig in heat, imagine what your wife would think if she could see you know, if she walked in her with innocent doe eyes and saw how depraved her husband was, how much of a pathetic needy mess you are."

Edward practically spat the words directly in to Mr Hale's ear,

"If you want to cum you sissy cunt all you have to do is say please"

And with that Mr Hale let out a strained groan as he shot load after load of his cum out of his veiny cock and on to the floor in front of him, all while Edward berated him and humiliated him. Once Edward was sure Mr Hale had no more of the creamy liquid to give he turned off the wand, removed the cock ring and the bindings, slowly eased out the butt plug and eased the exhausted man down from the cross to the high back armchair so he could catch his breath.

While Mr Hale rested and sipped from the bottle of water Edward had handed to him, the dominant took care of his submissive by rubbing coconut butter in to the marks the ropes had left to lessen the sting. Once Mr Hale's breathing had returned to normal he opened his eyes and looked at Edward,

"Thank you Sir, I'm feeling much better now"

"You're very welcome, do you need me to help you dress or should I leave you for Rose?"

Mr Hale declined Edward's offer of further help and with a cheeky slap to Mr Hale's cheek Edward left the room to return to his office so he could clean up for his next therapy session. He really did love his job.


End file.
